A Single Moment, A Power Rangers RPM Story
by ianderson
Summary: Callie Newman had it all, fame, fortune, a career, and then the Venjix Virus came. In the waste land she comes upon a man named Dillon and later Ziggy, all three of them heading to humanity's last salvation, Corinth. When they arrive, she becomes the pink ranger helping to defend Corinth. Will the rangers be triumphant in a battle against man and machine. Dillon/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Character Profile:**

 **Name:** Callie Newman

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair:** Dirty blond, slightly curly.

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Hobbies:** Acting, Singing

 **Personality:** Callie _is caring, intelligent, hard working, and humorous when it comes to not only her stage career, but in social situation and in the battle field. She vastly enjoys being the pink rpm ranger despite being nervous about it first and is a very merciful opponent when her challenger deserves it. She never believed in taking advantage of her fame and is very down to earth despite the spotlight often being shoved in her face. However on a day to day basis she is still haunted with memories of her parents actions and words. Do to this she also suffers from either small or very large spontaneous panic attacks. Even on the stage she can get incredibly nervous and hyperventilate. She can be fun and optimistic when she want's to, but finds it hard considering her past._

My name is Callie Newman. When I was fifteen, I was thrust into stardom when a video of me singing was posted online. From there I took off releasing song after song and movie after movie (Mostly musicals). It was all different. I had friends, fans, a producer, people who cared, and a good source of adrenaline.

It was also an escape. I was an only child and my parents never liked me much. When I was eleven, it got worse when they started physically harming me. The words, the blood, the scar's still on my back, the night's I spent crying.

Well I'll stop right there, don't wanna turn this into another sob story.

Once I was a overnight sensation I skipped town on the flight to New York. I meet some incredible people, and got a fresh start. Well, as fresh as it can be if I still vividly remember all the bad times. Then the venjix virus came, and my life, world, and everything was turned upside down. Again.

It's amazing how a single moment can shape so much, and that's just what one did. This is a story about how it all got better. How I found new friendships, how I grew, and how I found love.

In a Fury car, jail, then a garage, a lab, a factory, and baron world waiting to be reclaimed and rebuilt.

It all started with one word

One destination

One promise

One purpose

One place:

Corinth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Road to Corinth Part 1

It was a day in life. I had been cast as Cinderella for a movie called "Into The Woods." I was currently getting dressed in a gold gown and slippers for my song number called "On the Steps of The Palace."

"Ms. Newman, were ready for you." The director shouted. "Kay, give me a sec." I hollered back. "Okay, you can do this. If you mess up you can try again. It could always be worse." I said giving myself a mini pep talk.

I ran back out to the fake set of stairs as the director gave to signal for me to start. I felt like I was floating when I sung, and I put my all into it.

 _And I've learned something to_

 _Something I never knew_

 _On the steps of the palace_

I finished strong and was met with an applause and the director yelling "That's a rap. That was a keeper."

I walked off set my manager coming up to me. "Okay, You have a charity to go to next week, you start tour in a month, and you have a concert tomorrow." She told me rapid fire style.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down." I tell her. I hear my phone chime and I look at my new message. **You know you can't hide forever Callie , eventually you'll see that and come running back** It read. I sighed and felt a small pang of fear in me. "Uh you might wanna hear this." the clacker said.

We all came running to him as he turned up the TV and we heard a frantic woman's voice.

 **"Listen carefully okay we don't have a lot of time."**

 **"It started three years ago. The World Internet Federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm, The Venjix Virus. It is now estimated that Venjix has taken control of 99% of the world's computer systems. Venjix has now control of the world's communication and defense systems, he has built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that are laying waste to everything in their path. There is no stopping them, Venjix has declared victory."**

 _"_ This can't be real." I told the staff. "I'm afraid it is. It's on all the worldwide channels." A man said. "What can we do?" I asked.

 **"But it is not over not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the Domed City of Corinth. That's the only place we can be safe, but you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield's are activated. Please hurry we don't have much time.**

 **Scene skip**

Explosions could be seen far and near. Military groups were scattered all across the sand covered wastelands as they escorted in millions of civilians inside the walls of corinth. People ran for their lives to avoid being blasted by the explosions all around them. Soldiers were adding to the destruction by firing their own weapons at attack pots that were being powered by Venjix

"Colonel Truman!" a soldier called frantically over the noise as he ran towards his leader.

"Easy Son" the colonel replied with a slight frown. "Get yourself together and give me a proper report."

"He seemed at peace as if the screams of people around him ceased to exist

"Yes sir" The soldier said taking a deep breath before beginning to speak once more. "They've broken through the West Corridor into the Zone Delta sir" he said. "we can't hold them off."

The colonel turn to the soldier as he removed his sunglasses. "Eagle Squad?" was all he said.

The Soldier shook his head "We lost contact with them a while ago sir." he reported sadly. He knew that the squad had the colonel's two sons in it and being the bearer of bad news wasn't an easy task. "Sir?" he questioned when the older man did not answer.

"Go shoot at something." the Colonel ordered dismissing the Soldier.

"Sir yes sir." the soldier responded as he turned away.

Nearby a school bus drove in through the cities walls loaded with civilians. The driver stopped and opened the door. "Alright" he said in a strong Scottish accent as he picked up a destroyed foot soldier named a Grinder from the steps of the bus and threw it out through the open door as a woman approached.

The man turned to the little girl in the front seat and smiled. "This will be your stop little lass." he said picking her up and handing her to her mother before they both disappeared in through the City Shields.

"You!" The colonel said as he approached the bus going to talk with the young man. "What are you doing behind the wheel of one of our transports?"

"I would be driving it." The lad responded. "What else would I be doing?"

"And you made it through the entire Venjix Army In one piece?" The colonel asked.

"Aye" The young man responded as the buses bumper fell off. He frowned before turning back to the colonel. "Well, maybe a few pieces, but ...you know, we made it."

There was an explosion in the distance and a woman screamed on the bus. The colonel turn to face the man once again. " better get these people out of here." He suggested.

"Course." the Scottish man said saluting him. "I'll get myself out of here too if you don't mind." He hopped back on the bus and pulled out.

The colonel turned to look at the waste lands and then back to his troops." Fall back!" He yelled. "Get everyone inside the city walls now!"

The soldiers obeyed his command and started to usher remaining civilians into the city walls. Once every visible person was inside the colonel turned To a nearby soldier. " Stand by to raise the shield's."

The soldier frowned. "But sir, your son's, they're still out" The colonel erased his hand and silenced him mid-sentence. "On my signal" He paused briefly " Seal all city gates and raise the shield's"

The soldier pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Seal all city gates. Activate defense on all areas."

As the gates closed the colonel turned to see a motorcycle coming in through the dust with two figures on it. "Sir!" The soldier said alerting his commanding officer. just as the gate was about to close the motorcycle skidded on its side right through.

When the motorcycle stopped the two riders removed their helmets revealing a blond female and an African American male in pilot attire. "See, I told you we'd make it." she told him.

"Eagle Two!" The Colonel said. " where's Eagle One?"

Eagle Two saluted. " Eagle One is down sir." His voice then cracked. "He's gone."

"Dismissed." Truman said coldly.

" But Dad." Eagle two protested, saddened by his father leaving.

" I said dismissed." Truman stated once more coldly.

"Hey, Let's take a look at that arm." The blonde said distracting him from his thoughts.

Back in the Wasteland, Callie was still in her long, gold dress and wandering aimlessly in the sand. Grinders had attacked New York and she had been told by nearly everyone to drop everything and run.

And run she did. And she kept running, and running, and running searching for help but it appeared none would come.

 _Towers of gold_

 _Are still too little_

 _these hands_

 _Could hold the world_

 _But it'll_

 _Never be_

 _Enough_

 _Never be_

 _Enough_

 _For me_

She sang in a melancholy tune. Could you blame her though. She had watched people die, places be destroyed, and more. Her parents were right. There would never be a place for her in the world and perhaps that's why it crumbled around her.

Her dress was dirty, she was tired and hungry. She looked at her attire and made an attempt at lighting the mood. "Why the hell did the world end when I was wearing a ball gown and heels.

She then saw some grinders heading toward her and her eyebrow twitched furiously. "Oh, fantastic." She said her voice laced with sarcasm.

With a heavy sigh she looked around and found a stiff rope. Making due, she charged at the grinders, punching one in the face, using the rope to send two flying, and head-butted the last one.

She gave herself a small smile at her accomplishment when she was done. And then, she froze and turned. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things,and she wasn't.

It was a car.


	3. Chapter 3: The Road to Corinth Part 2

The car stopped, the door opened, and a young man got out of it. Callie then realized that this was her only chance and she had to take it no matter what, so she went up to him.

"Hey look, I've been wandering out here for days now and I thought no help would come and now you're here. Please can you take me to Corinth. I don't have anything on me right now that could help you but once we get to Corinth I promise I'll pay you back."

She had a feeling she might have come off as desperate, but to be fair the world that just ended and this man was her only hope.

The guy looked unsure of what he was going to say, almost like he was having a mental debate with himself. When Callie thought about it though could you really blame him. She bet he was thinking something along the lines of, "Should I let this girl in Incredibly strange clothing come with me or should I turn around, get in my car, and drive away?"

Finally he spoke. " Alright, get in the car" he said without emotion. Callie nodded, smiled, picked up her skirts and hopped in the front passenger seat.

"My name's Callie Newman, just Callie though." She said giving him a smile. "So, what can I call you?" she asked.

"Dillon" he responded humbly while still looking forward. Callie was confused. He didn't seem to be annoyed by her, or anything for that matter.

"There a last name that goes with that?" She wondered aloud. "I don't know." He told her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said genuinely.

"Why?" he asked her. "Well I assumed...well amnesia might be what your dealing with." She said looking at her lap.

After that none spoke a word and a heavy silence filled the air. Until he looked at her almost amused and asked, "What's with the dress?"

She gave a light chuckle. "I'm an actress. I was filming when this all started."

He nodded.

"Do you have any memories?"

"No, not really. Only that I made a promise to help someone."

"To forget that fucking much you must have gone through quite a shit storm." She remarked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Gah, sorry. My parents had some really colorful vocabulary." She rubbed her temple.

Dillon shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Hate to ask, but do you have any food or water?" Dillon then reached over and gave her a small bottle and a few yellow lollipops. "Thanks!"

After finishing her third loli, Callie drifted off and slept.

When she woke up the next morning, she looked over and saw Dillon still as awake as ever. She was stunned that he went all night driving but decided not to ask. Still she remained cautiously optimistic, Dillon was driving like a maniac and Callie could only wonder if he actually knew how to reach Corinth.

"Good, you're awake, now I can stop." He said. "Why?" she wondered.

"Well figure it'd be best to stretch our legs, and the toxic level in the air here is low."

They both hopped out of the car and spotted a small daisy in their path. Dillon got a bottle or water, took a sip and gave it to Callie. Once she to took a sip, she passed it back to him only for Dillon to crouch down and give the rest of the water to the flower.

She had a small smile at this random act of kindness and saw him pull out a watch. She was going to ask about it as they both turned back to hop in the car when they heard a voice. "Hold it right there." a man's voice said.

Dillon went to turn but was stopped. "Eyes front and hands up, both of you!"

"Ok, now my friends, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm going to count to-"

"No" Dillon cut him off. Callie thought, _"Is this guys nut's were in the middle of a robbery and his denying the robber."_

"Wait. What. No. How can you say no, I haven't even told you my demands yet. Now you've made me lose my train of thought." He stuttered.

Callie rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Hey, bud. Wanna start over?"

"No...no. Let's just keep going." The robber said. "Uh...I need to take your car. Well let's say borrow, yeah. I need to borrow your car. That's sounds better."

She chuckled. "And those are your ingenious demands?"

"Yeah, yeah. Non negotiable." The robber said.

"Can I say something now?" Dillon asked.

"Sure."

"No." Dillon repeated.

"Ok, that's fine." The man reasoned. "Now I wasn't going to bring this up because it's kinda rude, but I'm the one holding the blaster here. Plus, I'm desperate and dangerous-"

"Your not holding a blaster." Dillon said. Callie raised her eyebrows wondering how he would know this.

"I think I am. What else would it be?" The man said.

"It feels like a four and a half inch Outtake Muffler. Kind of like the one you _might_ have pulled off that trig over there." Dillon said with ease.

"Uh...maybe. I mean it's and interesting theory but..a smart guy like me, he might, uh-"

Dillon turned around rapidly fast and slammed his fist down on the muffler, snapping it in half. The robber tripped over his own feet and fell backwards while Callie have a impressed whistle.

"Ok, not the face." the man said trying to protect himself. "Do you have any food, water, gas?" Dillon asked.

"Um, no. That's some of the other stuff I was going to borrow from you and her." He said.

Dillon sighed in frustration and headed back to the car. "Let's keep going." he told her.

Dillon turned on the radio and it started to speak some directional instructions. "Oh, you two looking for Corinth?" The robber asked.

"Idealy." Callie surmised.

"Well, lucky for you two, I can take you there." He said.

"Seriously. That's what your going with. Look, dude, if you really knew where Corith was you'd probably be there right now." Callie said crossing her arms.

"Do me a favor, clear off. I already have her and one extra is my limit." Dillon said closing his door with Callie. Strangely she was flattered by this.

"No, wait." the man pleaded. "You can't leave me. Look i'm really from Corinth." he then handed Callie and ID card.

"Ziggy Grover." She read. "Well that's a new one."

"Yeah" Ziggy smiled. "What are you doing out here, Ziggy?" Dillon asked.

"Well that's a long story, but I'd be happy to tell you on the way?"

"Yeah no." Callie stated flatly.

Dillon nodded. "What she said." He sighed. "Fine, get in" he said opening the door. Ziggy hopped in the back and they were off again.

5 minutes into it, Ziggy tried to break the ice. "So, who are you two? Where ya from?"

"Name's Callie Newman. I'm from New York."

"Woah, Callie Newman, big fan. I love your wok it's so-"

"Please shut it." Callie told him.

"Dillon. I don't know where I from"

"You know, if were all going to be partners, I feel we should work on communications...Oh, WAIT,WAIT,WAIT."

Dillon slammed hard on the breaks and Callie flew forward to the dashboard. Looking ahead, Corinth was in the distance.

"See, Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers." Ziggy smirked. "Corinth City."

"Now we probably want to park and wait till night." Ziggy suggested.

"We can't stop." Dillon said. "We're running on fumes. If I kill the engine now, it might not start again."

"This is a joke right?" Ziggy asked. "You're not serious."

"He's not the type to joke." Callie told him.

"Wait, wait, wait. We need to think about this. No one has ever run the Venjix Barricade in daylight. It's impossible."

"Well I'm as close to no one as your ever gonna meet."

Ziggy was freaking out. "This is insane! We won't make it!"

"Cut that shit out please. If Ghost Rider here think he can do it, there's a 99.9% chance he can."

"I need to get out of this car."

"It's too late for that." Callie smirked.

A platoon of grinders on bikes then appeared pursuing them.

"When you take one down, twenty more come." She sighed.

Dillon handed Callie a mound of lollipops and used eye language to tell her what to do. "Now's not the time for sweets Willy Wonka." Ziggy yelled.

The blond stifled a laugh. "Nice reference."

"Unwrap them, lick them, and hand them to me now." Dillon instructed her.

She started doing just that and Dillon began sticking them onto small bombs. He threw them one by on out the window blowing up grinders.

"Oh no, It's the Barricade!" Ziggy shouted.

"We're gonna die!" He repeated over and over. Callie jabbed him in the chest with her elbow to silence him. "Take the wheel." Dillon said to her. Callie grabbed the steering wheel from her seat while Dillon leaned out of his window and threw a bomb. With a loud explosion, The Venjix Barricade was no more.

Inside the city, the colonel sat at his desk looking at a picture when a officer approached him.

"Sir, we're picking up an incoming bio-signal from outside the dome."

The colonel jumped up and ran over to a woman at the consol. "Talk to me Vasquez."

"A vehicle is heading towards the city past the Venjix Barricade. I'm picking up one or more life forms."

"Well which is it. One or more." He asked.

"The scan must be off. It's reading 2 ½."

"Alert Doctor K." He told an soldier.

"They made it!" A soldier announced.

"Dr.K?" Truman asked.

"Lower the shields and open the gates Colonel." The computer said.

"Before the shield are powered up, there's going to be an infiltration." The colonel warned.

"Understood, my team is on the way."

They colonel then gave the signal to lower the shields.

The trio had finally made it. The moment did not last however as a hoard or grinders appeared as well as a monster. Callie was about to get out and try to send the monster back to hell but three people came onto the scene like they were back up dancers in one of her music videos.

"Who are they?" she asked Ziggy.

"Three Power Rangers."

"The Power what's?" She said confused.

"What's a Power Ranger?" Dillon asked.

The three strangers then braced themselves and the phones in their hands and yelled.

"RPM, Get In Gear!"


	4. Chapter 4: Fade to Black and Pink

"You're not serious?" Ziggy asked Dillon and Callie.

"What do you mean by 'what's a Power Ranger'?"

"You heard us, they heroes or something." Callie asked.

"Of course, they've been protecting the dome for the last week." Ziggy said excitedly.

Callie turned back to look at them and wondered which one could be the leader. She guessed the red one as he was currently calling the shots. She silently praised them for doing what they did. Carrying humanity's hope on their soldiers.

Ziggy cheered as the rangers defeated the attack bot. The monster suddenly grew into a giant form and the rangers used there zords. "Look Grinders. Their going to ambush Yellow!" Ziggy said.

"I hate grinders." Dillon said. "Dito." Callie agreed. "Come on" he called to her.

Dillon hopped in his car and drove towards the control tower, taking them out and forcing the laser to explode in the air, destroying the grinders. The yellow rangers voice could be heard in the distance as she thanked him.

Ziggy cheered as the rangers defeated the attack bot. The monster suddenly grew into a giant form and the rangers used there zords.

The battle was now over. Callie's mind went to what she would do next. There were no more threats in sight, the three got out of the car.

The yellow ranger approached them with blue and red behind her. Her helmet was off revealing her kind and pretty face.

"Hey." Her eyes were on Callie and Dillon. "I don't know how to thank you two."

"You can start with some gas, maybe some water and I'll be on my way." He said. Callie was about to jump in when she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey. Hey. What do you think your doing?" She yelled. Some soldiers grabbed, her, Dillon, and Ziggy, then began running scanners over them.

"Look, I'm not staying." Dillon told them. "It's alright guys, I'm very tight with Mr. Hero and Callie Newman, the world class singer, here. Were like family." Ziggy said.

The officer ignored him and his scanner beeped. "Sir, I'm picking up Venjix hardware. Generation 7 at least."

"I don't even know these people." Ziggy exclaimed.

Callie started at Dillon in shock. He was a robot, or an android. Something.

The three of them were forced into a van and once they sat down, Callie sighed at looked him in the eye. "Who are you, really?"

He had no response and she groaned. "Fuck it."

They soon arrived at the jail and Callie was taken a different way then the men. She was given the chance to take a quick shower and then changed into a orange jumpsuit. She was sat down in a chair within a cell and then the red ranger came in to talk to her. "Hi, Scott Truman, Red ranger, and you would be?"

"Callie Belle Newman." She responded.

"As in the singer?" He asked. She nodded swiftly and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"My team saw your skills back there, and my mentor has an interest with you."

"And that's not creepy whatsoever."

"It's not like that. I have an offer that can get you out of here."

Callie's interest was peaked. "What kind of offer?"

"Simple, Venjix is growing stronger and three rangers isn't cutting it anymore. We would want you to join us as the pink ranger. We talked to your friend Dillon about being black but I disapproved of it. Summer will keep pushing."

"Say I do agree, be the pink ranger. Will I really be set free?"

"Yes, you have my word." He said.

"Fine then, sign me up. Just so you know I'm also in this for humanity's benefit, not just my own." Callie said. Scott snapped his fingers and and officer came in and let Callie out of the cell and her handcuffs. She was given her gown back and then followed Scott to the garage which apparently was the rangers HQ.

"Welcome to the Garage." He told her walking into the lab. "Hi, I'm Summer." The blond said. "Flynn." A man with a heavy scottish accent said. Callie shook their hands and gave them genuine smiles.

"Greetings Ranger Series Operator Pink." A robotic voice said.

"This is Dr.K, the man behind all the ranger technology." Summer explained. "Okay, now we're crossing into Ex Machina territory." She mumbled. "Love that movie." Summer said.

"Ranger Pink, I have already assessed your abilities so you will not need to go through tests. I will give you five minutes to change out of that incredibly unpractical dress and then you will come back down here and complete the DNA bonding sequence with the Series Pink morpher." Dr.K said.

"Come on. I'll get you some clothes." Summer sad dragging her upstairs to her room.

"I have to tell you, I'm excited to finally not be the only girl on the team. Also I love your music. It helped me through some sad times."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Callie said walking out in a pink button-up shirt, jeans, a black leather jacket with pink accents and a pink six in the shape of a cheetah, and black high-heeled leather boots.

Callie came back downstairs and into the lab where Scott handed her a phone like morpher like his and her engine cell. "The vocal activation call to initiate morphing is 'RPM, Get in Gear.' " Dr.K explained.

"Got it." Callie then grabbed her engine cell and placed it inside her morpher. "RPM, Get In Gear!" She yelled. She felt a surge of power flow through her as she was changed into a pink suit like Summer's with a silver six like the one on her jacket on her chest and a helmet that resembled a cheetah.

She removed her helmet and looked at the rangers. "Gotta admit, not bad. Not bad at all."

"Ranger Pink has the ability is move a rapid paces up to 400 miles per hour for 30 seconds at a time much like a cheetah."

"You'll make a fine addition to the team lass, Venjix will have no idea what hit them." Flynn told her.

"Speaking of additions, turn on a video camera feed from the prison please Dr.K." Callie asked. The video appeared on screen of Dillon beating up some fellow inmates and tossing them down a flight of stairs. Callie unmorphed and paused it. "I remember you saying that Dillon couldn't be the black ranger, but I think that sells the point he can. Oh, and I forgot. If you want me to continue being the pink ranger, I want him out of there and in here instead."

Scott glared at her and sighed in annoyance. "Fine, Flynn grab the tablet. Where going to the prison to grab him." Scott told them all.

When they arrived at the prison all four of them entered into Dillon's cell. "Hello." Callie said to him. The rangers had suggested she go in first as he already knew and somewhat trusted her.

"So, you've joined up with them now, huh. Gotta say, you look good in pink." Dillon said.

"Cut it with the flattery. They gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, and were about to offer you the same thing. This is Scott, Flynn, and you already know Summer." She said gesturing to the rangers.

"There's someone we'd like you to meet." Summer told him. Flynn took out the tablet and placed it on the desk. "Dillon meet Dr.K" Callie told him. "He's the man behind all the ranger technology you've seen." Flynn explained.

"Greetings Dillon." The screen buzzed.

Dillon scoffed. "Man, I thought I was weird. You all have me beat by a mile." Callie rolled her eyes at his behavior but in the back of her mind she found it strangely endearing. Now that she thought about it, his face and body was something to look at, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

Who could truly love, or even care for her after all.

"Do you want to get out of this place or not?" Scott asked him. "Right now were the only chance you have of getting out of here." Callie reinforced.

"And what do I have to do?" Dillon frowned. "Buy a ticket to your little freak show?"

Flynn scoffed. "Not exactly." He said. "You have to join us." Summer smirked.

"So what's it gonna be Dillon? Are you in, or out?" Scott asked.

Dillon looked at Callie for a moment, his eyes turning thoughtful. "Well now, that all depends?" He said looking down at the black chains that were currently binding him, and then up to the many guards surrounding him while holding blasters.

"On what?" Callie asked.

"Do I get to pick my own color?" He smirked.

 **Please comment below if you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rain

The doors swung open and the five walked into the garage. "Home sweet home." Scott smiled. "We call it the garage." Summer explained.

"See if you can guess why," Flynn laughed rolling out from under a blue hummer truck. Callie smiled and tuned to Dillon who was looking over a red and black racer in the middle of he garage. "Yours?" He asked Scott.

"Yep. All seven hundred horses." Scott smiled proudly.

"Cute toy." Dillon smirked.

Callie smiled broadly at her new vehicle. After she joined the rangers, about 4 hours ago, she went to a dealership and bought a pink Jeep. Matched her color perfectly, and stood out with the other cars.

"These are the real toys." Summer said leading him over to a computer. "So, where did all this stuff come from?" Dillon asked.

" _It came from me_." Dr K said showing up on the screen. " _Come in. I"ll show you._ " The five then walked into the lab. _"_

 _Three years before the Venjix Virus attack, I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeletal robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. We were attempting to harness the human body's natural electrical output to prolong the suit's battling life, when we had a breakthrough. The discovery of a universal bioelectric field. An unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology, including these."_

The cases holding all six ranger suits were illuminated one by one in light matching the suits color. " _The ranger prototype series covert infantry bio suits."_ Dr.K explained.

"Right." Dillon nodded. "Because nothing says covert like bright red, yellow, blue and pink spandex."

"THAT IS NOT SPANDEX!" Dr. K yelled.

"Dr. K can get a little defensive about his work." Summer told him.

" _The material is a self-assembling nano-fiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory aloe."_

Callie raised her eyebrows. "No disrespect to you, but I think it'd be a lot easier to call is span-" But Flynn covered her mouth with his hand before she could finish.

"Now, is that machine-washable or strictly dry-clean only?" Dillon asked.

" _You've seen this in action. You know what it can do."_

 _"_ Yes, and it's all very impressive, but I don't belong here. I'm not cut out to be your black power dude." Dillon said.

" _Ranger Operator Series Black."_

"Whatever," Dillon shrugged. "I'm no superhero. Besides, I've got places to go."

"And need I remind you, you also have a promise to keep." Callie told him while stopping him from leaving.

"Something like that." Dillon sighed.

"Now, as I seem to remember the only place you have to go back to is the cell where we found you." Said Flynn.

"And just how long do you think that's going to hold me, Blue Boy." Dillon said standing over him. They glared at each other until Summer and Callie broke them apart. "Guys," Scott said putting his arms around Flynn, Summer, and Callie. "Forget him. This chump would never make it through basic testing anyways."

Dillon sighed and looked down at Callie. "Testing?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't have to do it cause to the Doc technologically assessed my abilities." She shrugged.

 **Later on**

"The acute mental and physical skills needed to operate the ranger series bio-hardware is very rare. _"_ Summer explained.

"So what does he have to do?" Callie asked. "Just watch." Summer said turning her towards Dillon who was being scanned with a laser. She stared at his bulging muscles for a moment before looking down and blushing slightly.

He was then directed to sit, and be strapped into a chair, attached to a harness, looped inside many overlapping silver hoops. "Three dimensional special orientation." Flynn said from the computer as Scott handed Summer a stop watch. Callie's eyes widened as she watched Dillon spin around, her eyes and head following him.

Next Scott smirked and loaded a machine with pink bouncing balls. He hit the 'Go' button and they all watched as it spat balls at Dillon. He was dodging them with little effort.

He was then strapped to a chair in a chamber that simulated a earthquake. He let out a yawn and laid his head back. "Anatomical stress resistance." Scott said. Dillon was then on the floor doing push-ups with a bolder on his back.

"Are you serious. His scores are way off the charts and yet he still need's to be tested. If your trying to snap him like a twig it's not going to work." Callie said annoyed.

" _His bionic implants are giving him the extra co-ordination and reflexive skills."_ Dr. K said.

"I. Don't. Care." Scott yelled. "I'm sorry but I just don't trust this guy."

"I don't trust him either!" Flynn argued. "But's it's not like we have a line full of qualified candidates stretching around the corner, now do we?"

" _We have no choice. Series black needs to go operational before the cities shields are breached again."_ Dr. K told them.

 _"_ Point blank is, we need him. One extra ranger might not be enough, no matter how strong the pink suit is." Callie told Scott while starring him in the eye.

 **At the park.**

"Corinth City. Apparently from what I've read so far it's a self sustaining, self contained living environment. Everything is recycled and programmed." Callie was telling Dillon as they and the rest of the rangers walked down a path in the park. Thunder then crashed over head.

"The weather is to." She told him.

"I know what you're trying to do." Dillon told her. "You're trying to show me what it is i'd be fighting to protect."

"I trying to show you why it might just be worth fighting for. Neither you or I have been here for long, yet I already see it's an important cause." She answered him.

"You're trying to make me care."

"You understand that once your DNA is fused with the series black morpher, it'll be permanent. You would be trusted with all of this." Callie said.

"Don't." Dillon snapped. "You can't."

"Tell me why?" Callie asked him.

Dillon sighed. "I'm just not that kinda person, okay." He told her in a lighter tone. "Someone trusted me to save them before and-"

"Your still searching day and night. That's why you never slept on our way to Corinth. You have hope you'll find them and frankly, that's the kind of person I want saving me when it comes down to it."

She then walked away as it started to rain. Dillon sighed and looked as her long, curly blond hair framed her face as it dampened. A small ball rolled up to her feet and she picked it up. A little boy an girl came up to her as she knelt down and handed to back to them. The two children waved said in unison to her, "Thanks pretty lady."

She looked back at him for a fleeting second, enough for him to catch a glimpse of her emerald eyes. The kids weren't wrong, she was pretty. He questioned the sappy thought he had just had.

He looked again and saw all the rangers under a tree, their clothes slightly wet from the brief shower. "So, you'll do it?" Summer asked him.

He nodded. "On one condition."

"Oh, you have conditions just like this one." Scott said gesturing to Callie. "Just tell us it's not a bribe."

"Eh. Well, kinda."

 **At the prison**

Ziggy stepped to the side as one of the inmates tried to grab him from his cell. "Hey look, I'm sorry. I'd love to stay, I really would, but I got some work with this little group...I don't know if you've heard of them? Their called...The Power Rangers."

"Watch your back Ziggy." An inmate yelled as Ziggy ran for the door stopping at Summer.

"Hi, Ziggy Grover reporting for duty." He said shaking hands with Summer. "I'm a huge fan."

Flynn then offered his hand but Ziggy refused it instead hugging him. "Callie!" He said excitedly when he saw her. "Ziggy." She repeated, she said forcing a smile. "Look at you, pink ranger. Probably even more famous now."

Scot frowned and turned to Dillon and Callie. "Remind me again why were bringing him."

"He's a great storyteller." Callie said.

"He can also make shadow puppets." Dillon added.

 **Back at lab**

Dillon had just installed his engine cell in his morpher, and changed into the black ranger.

Callie, Scott, Flynn, and Summer pulled out there phone morphers and engine cell's before Scott yelled, "Ready."

"Ready." Flynn, Summer and Callie coursed. "RPM, Get in Gear." Their suits vanished from their cases and onto the four. "So, how does it feel?" Flynn asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a little tight, but..."

Ziggy suddenly started to clap with a bucket of popcorn in his hand. "That has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life!" He then pulled out a camera. "Wait, wait. Hold that pose cause it's perfect."

The five exchanged glances before posing. "Perfect. It's great. Yellow, you're eyes were closed let's do it again."

"Can he even see my eyes?" Summer asked the others.

"Black, can I see a smile? Your a power ranger, have fun with it." Ziggy asked.

"Just take the picture." Dillon and Callie said at the same time. Ziggy took a selfie with him and the rangers until Dr. K cleared his throat. "I'm kinda ruining the special ranger moment here, aren't I?" He realized.

"Maybe stepping on tradition a little bit? Totally cool. Just pretend I'm not here." He told them.

"Trust me, I tried. I've been tempted many times over the past 50 hours to put some duct tape over your mouth that just won't shut." Said Callie crossing her arms.

"Just one thing I gotta know though?" He asked Dr.K. "What's with the spandex?"

 **Later**

"Talk about sensitive." Ziggy said kneeling down and scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.

" _Would it be a cliche if I told you that you missed a spot?"_ Dr. K asked.

Summer who was passing by laughed at the computer's joke, and Ziggy groaned.

Flynn walked up to Dillon and handed him a pillow and some sheets. "Welcome aboard," He said. "No turning back now." he pointed out.

"Okay, that's Summer and Callie's room." He said pointing to a door painted pink and yellow. "That's mine and Scott's." He gestured to the door with blue and red. "And that's yours and the green rangers." He said pointing at a green and black door.

Dillon nodded and he turned back to his open watch which was playing a soft tune. "Do you sleep with that thing?" Scott asked him.

"I would if I slept." Dillon sighed. Scott walked away, and when Dillon heard the clanking of boots, looked up to see Callie on the steel ramp looking at him with a small smile. She then headed towards her and Summer's shared room and Dillon retried to his.

 **Later at night**

Callie was tossing and turning in her bed, in the middle of a recurring nightmare from when she was 12. She was on the floor in her house with her mom pinning her against a wall, her back facing outwards. Her father then came up behind her with a small razor, and slowly dragged it along her back, drawing blood.

She woke, breathing heavily. She went to close her eyes again, when a hand clasped over her mouth. She muffled a scream until a voice told her. "Shh, it's just me." Dillon said revealing himself. "Don't scream, I don't wanna wake anyone up."

She nodded and then the hand was removed. She got up and dragged him outside as to not wake Summer.

"Good Lord. Are you trying to kill me before Venjix does?"

Dillon smirked in amusement as she glared at him. "What do you want at-" She paused to look at the clock, "5:45 in the morning."

She looked him over and realized he was fully dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." He told her.

Her eyes widened as she followed him down the stairs. "What. Dillon. You can't."

"Ziggy." Dillon said pulling him to his feet. "Do you know a way out of the city?"

Ziggy frowned at him. "Out? You mean...you mean out. Out?"

"Just tell me." Dillon said starting to loose his patience.

"They burn propane gas at the station before dawn. But you've only got like, two seconds between flames."

Dillon had all that he would need. He patted Ziggy on the shoulder and ran up to Scott's car. Callie followed him and stopped at the driver's side door when he got in.

"If your going, then I'm coming with you." she told him. "No your not." Dillon said. "Look I like you. Your a nice person and the first and only one I've trusted in a long time. They need you here though."

"We need you to. Hey, you can't just leave." She tried to reason with him. "Watch me." He then pulled out of the garage and drove away.

She watched him go of looking at the slowly rising sun. The alarms then went off and the other rangers were downstairs in an instant.

" _Some kind of substance dispersed inside the city is prompting the shield frequency . We have multiple power breaches."_ Dr. K said.

Summer came up to Callie and followed her gaze to Scott's missing car. "Dillon, he..."

"Yeah, he did." Callie said.

"My car" Scott frowned. " _I'm trying to find the source."_ Dr. K explained to them looking over the cities sectors.

"But my car!" Scott whined. "Nobody touches my car, ever."

" _I've located the source in sector 4, the water plant."_

 _"_ Well," Flynn said. "That's going to have to wait." And he, Scott, Summer and Callie took off. Summer on her bike, Flynn and Scott in his hummer, and Callie in her Jeep.

 **Sorry, I suck at battle scenes so end of Megazord fight.**

Callie was ecstatic Not only had Dillon changed his mind and come back, in Scott's unharmed car no less, but she had just gotten her Cheetah zord and made a new megazord configuration with Summer, Flynn, and Scott. They had just blasted down the giant monster and Scott spoke to Dillon through a comm link.

"Ranger Black, give me a status update, now" Scott demanded.

"Ill be fine." Dillon responded with a smirk as he looked over the destroyed grinders.

"No! Scott said. "I mean my car. Give me an update on my car!"

"Ranger Black, out."

"Dillon-" but Scott was cut off as Dillon ended the link and walked away. Callie had to hold back a laugh at Scott's mini tantrum.

Perhaps this whole ranger thing wouldn't be to bad at all.


End file.
